


King of Light

by Otori0



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, First Kiss, I Ship It, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Lucifer POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer POV

I sat in the white bed, resting my head in the wall. I needed time to think. As the leader of the Illuminati, I was not sure about what to do after Gedoin's death. It's not like he mattered to me, but he was quite useful. What was I going to do now? What were we going to do?

I sighed, searching for an answer in my head. Well, that death wasn't going to affect that much our plans. We would recover in no time from that. Yes, for our goals, some sacrifices were necessary. But that didn't change the fact we needed to do something and search a new member for the group.

I had some candidates in mind, but no one seemed to fit or to be worth joining. Except of one... Yukio Okumura. I found him interesting from the first time I heard of him. His feelings, his thoughts. He was just too interesting. How he wanted to know more about himself, and tried to improve.

It was decided. I would go talk with him. I needed to check... some things. But before that, I needed to get some sleep. How much nights did I skip? My body was getting even more sick because of that, and in my actual state I couldn't go anywhere.

So I closed my eyes and fell asleep right after that.

I woke up a few hours later. I was still in a bad shape, but at least I could stand on my own. Without waiting a single second, I left the white, boring room. Where could Yukio Okumura be? That was a silly question. I was pretty sure he was around the academy since the classes ended just some minutes ago.

Since I couldn't just go there and say ''hello'', I tried the best to disguise as a student so anyone would notice I am Lucifer, a demon. It was a little embarrassing, but I endured it and searched for the youngest Okumura twin. It took me no time to find him: he was sitting in a bench reading a book about exorcism. He didn't know what ''free time'' was, right? Well, I didn't too.

I stood in front of him, and he looked at me with a puzzled expression. He seemed to recognize me. Just what I'd expect from him. He was really sharp.

''Good morning, Yukio Okumura'', I saluted him, ''I think this is the first time I talk to you face to face, perhaps?''

Yukio swallowed and closed his book slowly.

''Lucifer... right?''

''Glad you remember my name.''

''How couldn't I?''

I got closer to him, lowering so our faces were at the same level. His eyes were truly beautiful, and the way he tried to pretend being calm when his heart was racing like crazy. He was so obvious.

''Yukio Okumura... Would you like to join the Illuminati?''

''What?''

''I think you are a very interesting person. What do you think?''

I got even closer to look him in his eyes, only some centimeters of distance between us. Yukio looked away with a faint blush in his cheeks, making me a little confused. ''Did he blush right now?'', I thought. Thinking that I made him blush made me kind of happy, but I didn't understand why.

''I will never join you.'', he said.

''Really? By your expression I wouldn't say so.''

Yukio knitted his brows. I didn't like the fact he didn't want to meet my gaze. I really liked his eyes, so blue, beautiful but doubtful, and I wanted him to look at my eyes too. I felt that was the only way he would give me a proper answer.

I asked myself what to do next. I did some research before about human communication and stuff, but I really didn't know how to apply it. Only one thing came to my mind: ''kissing''. I saw some humans doing that, and it seemed to be quite embarrassing. But if that could made Yukio change his mind it was worth it.

While worrying a bit about if I would be able to do it or not, I rested my hands in Yukio's shoulders, making him (at last) look at me directly. He seemed surprise and confused, but still beautiful. Handsome, if I needed to shorten it in one word.

Now motivated by the sight, I embraced myself and pressed my lips against Yukio's, my eyes still concentrated in his. Uneasy, he tried to get away, but it was obvious I had more force than him in my hands. A few seconds later I moved away, also freeing his shoulders.

''What are you doing!?'', he really seemed uncomfortable.

''Did you dislike it that much? I thought humans liked this.''

''Not with you!''

Yukio got up, greatly blushed.

''Doesn't people blush when they are flustered?''

''Cut it off.''

Yukio started to walk, driving away, and I left him go by the moment. He surely needed to think a bit before giving me a serious reply. I also felt kind of... insecure, strangely.

I returned to the base of the Illuminati, and to my personal room. I sat in a chair with my arms crossed. That kiss. Even if I was the one who did it, it just didn't feel right. Were all the kisses like that? So... strange? It was the first time I felt this way. So puzzled, so weird. What happened to me? I just hoped a thing like that wasn't going to stop my plans. By the moment, I couldn't think about anything but Yukio, and the unstoppable tingling in my stomach.

Yukio blushed when I kissed him, too. Was he so nervous about it?

Without realizing, I fell asleep again. When I woke up, I didn't know how many hours passed, and I felt my body somehow heavy. Before I could do anything, someone entered the room. It was Homare Toudou.

''Commander, how are you feeling?''

''Tired, but not so bad.''

''I heard you went out. Where did you go? You should take care of yourself. Your body is very weak.''

''I know that already. I had some things to take care of. Nothing important.''

''Really?''

I looked at her, sighing.

''Do I need to repeat myself?''

''N-no, commander. I was just...''

''You do not need to worry about me. I'm alright.''

''Okay... If you say so.''

Everyone in the Illuminati cared a lot about me, because I was their leader. They felt those things for me because they needed me. But I didn't need Yukio, and he wasn't indispensable for my plans. Then, why did I care about him so much? What made him different from the other ones? I had to understand those feelings to move forward, so I decided to ask Homare about it. She maybe knew the reason of my uneasiness.

''Homare... I've got something I want to ask you.''

''Huh? What is it?''

She sat in the bed, crossing her legs and waiting for me to formulate my question. I thought a bit before talking; I didn't want to sound ridiculous.

''In fact, I went out so I could meet Yukio Okumura. I asked him if he would like to join us.''

''And what did he reply?''

''He denied... for the moment. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. In fact... I did something so I could get his attention.''

''What did you do?''

Homare looked a bit worried now. I looked away while playing with my hair, a little embarrassed.

''I kissed him.''

''YOU DID WHAT!?''

Homare almost fainted right there, and this surprised me. Was it something so strange after all? Did I do something wrong?

''Oh my god...'', Homare rested her head in her hands, quite desperate.

''What? Is it really something that bad?''

''...It is. I mean... Not only the fact you kissed a human of the True Cross Academy, but he is a man.''

''Is it wrong that he's a man?''

''Well, I guess it's not but...''

''Then why does it bother you?''

''Commander, are you in love with him?''

''In lo...!?''

My body paralyzed in confusion. Did she just say ''love''? I didn't realize my heart started pounding really fast in that moment.

''You are supposed to kiss the one you love.'', she explained to me.

''R-really? I didn't know that.''

''Yes.''

''But I don't really understand what love means... And I can't understand the strange feeling I keep resenting since then either...''

''Strange feeling?''

''Yes... I keep feeling something really odd. Like... I started to only think about him, and I can't even concentrate on other things. He's really important for me suddenly.''

Homare sighed again, and I felt a little ashamed of what I was asking.

''You really are in love with him.''

''What!?''

I couldn't help but stand up in surprise. I was a demon, and he was a human. How could I fall in love with him? That was just… wrong.

''What should I do…''

Even before I noticed, some tears were falling from my eyes. Worried, Homare approached me and touched my arm softly.

''Are you okay!?''

''Yes… I just… Can't accept that. I mean… I am your Commander. I can't let something like this change our plans.''

''I know… Don't worry, Commander. Everything will be okay.''

She hugged me gently, doubting a bit, but I let her do so and I received the hug.

''What should I do? I really do not understand any of this.''

''Commander… I can't believe… I'm too surprised. Sorry.''

''It's okay…''

''But…''

Homare broke the hug and looked at me with a very worried expression.

''Maybe you will feel better if Yukio joined us, right?''

''Well… I think so, yes. But…''

''It's okay. We will do anything for you, Commander.''

Homare smiled very determinately, and I could do nothing but trust her. In the end, that was our way to do things. They would force Yukio to join. But I didn't want that. I really wanted Yukio to be in our side, soul and flesh. Not only as an obligation, but because he wanted to do so.

''No… Leave this to me.'', I ordered.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Please.''

''Okay... If you insist.''

Homare crossed her arms and smiled, kind of sadden.

''Still, I can't believe it. Commander, you fell in love... This was completely unexpected.''

''I apologize...''

''No need to do so. It's not your fault. Love is a selfish emotion.''

''It is?''

''I think it is. You can't choose who you fall in love with, and once you do it, no one can stop that love. I also experienced that so... I can tell.''

''I see. Who was that person for you?''

Homare smiled again and sighed.

''That doesn't matter, Commander.''

I understood she didn't want to say it, so I didn't question anything more. That conversation really made me realize a lot of things.

''Thank you, Homare.''

''You are always welcome, Commander.''

I smiled briefly and gazed towards the door.

''I will go see Yukio again.''

''Okay... I wish you the best of lucks.''

I started to walk off the room while Homare remained there. Now, I didn't know where Yukio was, but I had to find him. I needed to find and talk with him. So I started searching by the Real Cross Academy's surroundings, but there was no trace of him anywhere. Still dressed as a student, I entered the school, not very comfortable, and asked some random person for the teacher Okumura. They told me he was surely in the dormitories.

The only problem was his brother, who lived with him. How could I get rid of that burden? I only needed Yukio, not Rin Okumura. Then I saw Shima, our spy. I called him and he looked at me very confused.

''C-Commander!?''

''Lower your voice.''

''I-I'm sorry. What the heck are you doing here?''

''I am searching someone, and I need you to do something for me.''

''Just what is it...?''

He seemed to be pretty annoyed for my orders, but he still listened to my request and accept. He waved his hand when he walked off and I waited silently in a corner. Once I saw him leave the school with Rin Okumura, I realized my moment came.

I went to the dormitory zone and searched for the Okumura one. Once I find it, I opened the door without asking for permission, to see a Yukio with his hair soaked and his hands also wet. I blushed a bit at this; he looked truly beautiful. I looked away and closed the door behind me.

''Lucifer, w-what are you doing here?''

He sounded nervous too, just as I was.

''I wanted to talk with you.''

I sat in a empty bed while Yukio sat in his own bed.

''I won't force you join the Illuminati. But... I really want you to do so...''

I looked sadly at my hands, which were resting in my lap. Yukio was quietly listening to me, and I could feel his gaze in my eyes, which made me somehow flustered.

''This isn't an order. I'm asking you... Would you come with me?''

I rose my head, meeting his green eyes. He was really thinking about it.

''Can you... give me some time to decide it?''

''I... Yes.''

He smiled sadly and I drew closer to him, so I could sit next to Yukio.

''Lucifer?''

''In fact... There is something more I wanted to ask you. I...''

I bit my lip, trying to find the exact words I wanted to say.

''I may be in love with you.''

Yukio blushed hard and I gently touched his hand to warp it between mines.

''I still don't fully understand but... My chest won't stop pounding fast. Do you... fell this way too?''

''I...''

He doubted for a second, and shook his head.

''I don't know...''

I nod, accepting that answer, only to get closer once more and kiss him softly.

Again that sensation. Butterflies in my stomach. My cheeks becoming hotter. I really... really loved it. Loved him. His lips were soft, yet good...

I stopped kissing him and looked at his agitated expression. Was him feeling as I did? I hoped he was.

''Yukio...''

''Sorry. Please... leave me alone.''

His eyes showed some faint tears, and I understood I needed to leave, so I left him alone, there. I sighed once out. What a... strangely wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio POV

Alone in my room, I closed my eyes and sighed. What was all of that…? Lucifer kissed me, and twice. He wanted me to join the Illuminati. I wanted to know more about myself and maybe I could do it if I joined them, but that meant to betray my brother and everyone. I didn't want to do that.

And… there was another thing I didn't understand at all. The kisses… Felt very strange for me. I kissed some girls before and I didn't feel anything. But this time… this time it was completely different. Lucifer defined his feelings as ''love''. Was it the same for me, too? If that was the case, this was a serious problem. To say I would fall in love with a demon… Nonsense. Impossible.

''Yukio!''

Rin entered the room, and since I didn't expect him to arrive so soon, my body shivered a bit when he called my name.

''Yes?"

''Uh, nothing, I'm back.''

''O-oh, I see.''

Quite ashamed, I looked away and Rin stood in front of me, confused.

''Are you okay?''

''Why do you ask?''

''You seem a little… odd. Did something happen while I was with Shima?''

''No, nothing at all.''

Rin arched his eyebrow doubtful. I just pretended nothing happened and continued to read some papers of the work.

''If you say so.''

Rin sat in his bed, without stopping watching me. I felt quite awkward.

''What?'', I asked, a little annoyed.

''Uh... Yukio, why is my bed so wrinkled?''

''What are you saying? I don't know''

Rin closed his eyes and stayed quiet for some seconds, and then he opened them again, smiling.

''Yeah, I think I'm just thinking too much.''

''Yes, you are.''

The days passed and I didn't get to see Lucifer again. Maybe that was great for me, but... I didn't like it. I felt strange… I really wanted him to come see me. But what about joining the Illuminati? I hadn't decided that yet. Probably the next time we meet I should reply him. After all, he even disguised as a student so no one would recognize him. He really did an effort for me, and I couldn't deny it.

But still... that two kisses still misted my mind. What was this feeling? It truly was something special, and I felt I couldn't leave it fade, but was it really good? Was falling in love with the enemy something I could handle?

Wait, what did I just think? I didn't fall in love with Lucifer, not even a single bit! God, what was I going to do? Things would get really messed up if this continued like this. Lucifer loved me. And even if I didn't want to admit, maybe I did too. After all, he was handsome and popular. How to don't fall in love with someone like that?

...I felt ashamed of my own thoughts. Even though I didn't want to do so, I had already admitted I loved him.

Some days more passed, and everything was calm and quiet. No Lucifer, no big troubles. Only boring missions and lessons. I liked that peaceful ambience, but I felt something was missing. Of course, I knew what it was, and still refused to admit it. When did I become so stubborn?

But eventually, Lucifer came visit me again. He gave me time to think, and I didn't waste it at all. My answer was ready. He entered my room since Rin wasn't there (Shima had took him again) and walked in. I swallowed hard, I was very nervous.

''H-hello.'', I said.

''Yukio Okumura...''

He approached me and I looked at him.

''Did you decide if you are going to join us or no?''

I nodded and he smiled just a bit.

''And what did you decide?''

''I...''

I bit my lip, still doubting. Was it really a wise decision? Was it okay for me to be a little selfish, just once?

''I... I will join you.''

Without letting me saying anything else, Lucifer lowered and pressed his lips

against mines. I opened my eyes wide, surprised. When he broke the kiss, a dark blush covered my face.

''W-Wait! Even if I'll join you, that doesn't mean you can do those kind of things!''

''I can't? But I love you.''

''Yes, but...!''

I closed my eyes, very embarrassed, and then I looked away.

''But I don't know what to do...''

''What are you talking about?''

''I... I think I like you too.''

I covered my mouth in shame, hiding a part of my reddened cheeks too.

''...Yet I don't know what to do. Do you want to go out with me, right?''

''Yes, I think so.''

''Is it really right... you date me? I mean... we are enemies.''

''Not now, you're part of the Illuminati.''

''B-but you are a demon.''

''And? I don't care those things.''

Lucifer sat in front of me with a serious look in his green eyes. Oh man, he was really handsome.

''Then...''

''I want to go out with you.'', he repeated, making me blush even harder, ''What's your answer to that...?''

''It's...''

Lucifer's hand warped mines, and I felt more relaxed because of that. Only touching me he... he did make me happy. Could I pursue that happiness? The first real joy I experienced in my entire life full of dramas?

Some tears fell through my cheeks and Lucifer wiped them gently.

''It's yes...''

He smiled and kissed me again, and I accepted the kiss.

I was really glad. For the first time, I sensed my life had a meaning, and it was to be with him. Lucifer had enchanted me completely, and I couldn't run away

anymore.

''Hey, Lucifer…''

''Hm?''

''Will I live in your base from now on?''

''I guess so.''

I looked to the sheets while Lucifer's hand still carressed mine.

''I feel very confused.'', I whispered, ''I don't know if this is the correct decision. I don't want to hurt Rin and the others, and I don't want to hurt you either. But Rin is my brother and you killed a lot of people. I think I should be on his side…''

''Listen, Yukio. This decision is about you. Not about Rin Okumura nor me. You have to do what you want to do.''

''Yes, but…''

''It's understandable you are confused. Take your time to accept this. First of all, we should transport your equipage to the base.''

After that, I moved to the base of Illuminati, letting Lucifer help me. We didn't talk too much during the process, and my head was a mess. This was what I wanted to do… right? Then maybe I should just stop worrying.

My new room was quite big, and comfortable. I felt I could live there at ease. Lucifer leaved me alone in the room and I started to arrange my belongs. I wondered about how would Rin and the others react to this. Rin will probably shout at me, while worrying very much. Shura will order me to go back fast. And… what about Shiemi? She will cry a lot, and begged me to return with them. Then, Rin would support her.

That's right. Rin wasn't alone, and Shiemi wasn't either. They could support each other.

''They will be okay without me.'', I said to myself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Shima entered, with a silly smile in his face. It made me angry.

''So you joined us, huh?''

''And what about it?''

''No, nothing.''

I didn't stand him at all. His non-serious attitude, his sarcasm, his jokes. He was really annoying.

''I saw it.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I saw Lucifer kissing you.''

My heart started pounding faster and a blush appeared in my face, but I tried to sound calm.

''...And?''

''Did you join because of that?''

''Why do you need to know that?''

''No reason, but... You should be careful. Here, if you get blinded by your emotions, you'll be dead in no time.''

I looked at him quite angry, and he didn't change his smiling expression.

''Shut up.''

''Okay, okay...''

He walked off the room and I pressed my teeth together in frustration. What did he know about me? I was stronger than what he thought. I could handle that. I wouldn't die, even if I was there because of my feelings.

Plus, my feelings weren't the only motive. There was something more I thought... Maybe joining the Illuminati I can discover more of my birth and myself. I needed to use this opportunity so much as I could.

But Shima did have a point. I needed to be more confident and secure. Lucifer wasn't everything in my life now. I should be careful.

That night I didn't sleep too much. It wasn't easy for me to adapt to the new room and I was very nervous. A lot of things happened, after all.

The next morning I woke up pretty early, and I dressed up before going out.

The base was really big and I had to pay attention so I didn't get lost. The halls were large and had a lot of doors everywhere.

''If I recall, Lucifer one was number 104...''

I walked through the corridors until I found the door with a ''104'' on it. Starting to feel strange again, I asked for permission to enter, and Lucifer's voice give me the right to do so, so I slowly opened the door and closed it after that.

Lucifer was sitting in his bed, attached to a lot of machines I hadn't seen before. I was totally surprised.

''Lucifer! What is this!? Are you okay?''

I approached him, very worried, but he was just as calm as always.

''Didn't I say it to you? My body is weak and ill. But don't worry, I'll be fine if I...''

''No, you won't!''

Lucifer looked at me, surprised for my serious voice.

''You really need to take care. Please...''

''...Okay. I promise to be careful.''

''Thanks.''

I smiled a bit and Lucifer requested me to lower a little. Expecting him to kiss me, I did so, but he only hugged me kindly. It was so warm, so nice...

''Lucifer...''

''Tell me.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Why do you apologize?''

''Well... I don't know, I just felt I had to apologize to you.''

I heard a low laugh from Lucifer and blushed a little. He was very cute.

''I should be the one sorry here.''

''Why?''

''I kind of forced you to join, didn't I?''

''No... I did this because I wanted to.''

''I see... But I'm really glad you are here with me now.''

I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment with a smile. I was glad too. Even if our love was wrong and everyone denied it, it was real. He loved me and I did love him too. We weren't doing anything wrong. We just wanted to love each other.

''I love you.'', I whispered.

''I love you too.''

Lucifer stopped the hug and moved back some centimeters so he could see my face. His eyes were so deep and hypnotizing... I could be all day watching them.

Lucifer shortened the distance with a soft kiss I was waiting. He warped his

arms around my hips and rested his head in my shoulder. It was very comfortable to be like this, with him. I felt at home.

The door opened, making us snap out of it. Homare was there, watching us with a strange expression, as we only blushed getting away from each other.

''S-sorry for that. What did you want, Homare?'', Lucifer asked.

''Commander, could you come with me for a second?''

''Yes, just wait a minute.''

Homare left, leaving us alone once more. I looked away, very embarrassed, and Lucifer stood up taking off the machines that tied him.

''Well, I'll be going now, okay?''

''Y-yes.''

Lucifer gave me a last kiss in my forehead before walking away the room. I sighed, ashamed. ''Now a lot of rumors will spread...'', I thought.

When I returned to my room, I realized someone had left a Illuminati uniform in my table, surely for me. After all, I still wore the uniform of the Real Cross Academy. I changed my clothes as fast as I could and then I looked at myself on a small mirror. Just the clothes made me look really different. Like a whole new person. Now I had left everything behind.

Maybe it wasn't the best decision after all, but it was the first one I made by my own. And I felt somehow proud of it. Of myself. I smiled to the mirror and asked to myself what should I do after that. Maybe I should ask Lucifer once he finished talking with Homare.

I didn't know all the building yet, so I started walking and walking through the halls without a special destination, seeing all the different spaces and doors. It was really huge, more than what I'd expect. And before I realized, I didn't know how to return. I got lost.

With a sigh, I searched for someone who could help me, and then I saw Shima. I didn't want to talk with him, but there was no one else by that area.

''Hey...''

He turned towards me, surprised by seeing me there.

''What are you doing here?''

''I... uh... got lost.''

Shima made a lot of effort to contain a laugh and that just made me even more annoyed. He really pissed me off.

''Yukio Okumura getting lost in his new house... This is so funny.''

''Stop it. Just show me how to return to my room.''

''Ah, yes, yes.''

He started walking, expecting me to follow him, which is what I did.

''Hey... What should I do if your brother asks me where you are?''

I gritted my teeth without knowing what to answer. Rin...

''Do whatever you want.''

Shima smiled and we continued advancing until we arrived to my room.

''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.''

I entered my room and opened my eyes wide when I saw Lucifer there.

''...I didn't know you were here.''

''Yes, I was waiting for you.''

''What's the matter?''

''I need to explain you what will be your duties and your position in the Illuminati.''

I sat next to him to listen properly.

''You will be under the orders of Homare. This means you will form part of my bodyguards, the Phosphorus. Make sure you obey everything she says to you. There won't be many situations where you'll be in front of the battles since you are only my bodyguard. Still, your duty is just as important. If anything tries to hurt me, you must protect me, no matter the cost.''

''I planned on doing so from the start.''

Lucifer smiled gently and I did too.

''Even so, please, be careful. I don't want you to be hurt.''

''I know. I will.''

''Promise?''

''Yeah, promise.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin POV

I went on a walk and, when I returned to my room, Yukio wasn't there. I supposed he was busy with work or something like that and I didn't worry too much. But he didn't come back even at night. Where was he? I couldn't help but feel anxious. He never left without telling me where or why. It was very strange.

I asked all my friends if they knew anything about him, but all of us hadn't talk to him in days. Knowing how Yukio was, he surely was involved in something bad. I couldn't stay without doing anything.

Even Shima refused to tell me nothing, but I had a feeling he knew more than the rest of us. Shima was a spy of the Illuminati, so if something happened with them he wouldn't tell us.

So... Was Yukio involved with them? Then, it was really dangerous. We didn't even know where the base of Illuminati was. We could do nothing, and that fact annoyed me a lot.

When I saw Shima some days later in the corridors, I asked him once more.

''Are you sure you don't know anything?''

''Yeah.''

''Please, Shima. I'm worried, and everyone is too.''

Shima sighed and looked away.

''Well... I do know something. But I don't know if I should tell you.''

''Please. I'll do anything!''

''...I guess there's nothing that would change your mind, huh? Okay. I'll tell you.''

Shima explained me that Yukio was in the Illuminati now, and he was dating Lucifer. I couldn't believe it. What the heck was that idiot doing?

''Okay, thanks.''

I left. I needed to think. All that story was giving me headache. Yukio was really dumb. Why didn't he tell me anything? ...Well, I suppose he couldn't. I would try to stop him at all costs.

How could I find him? Just where was he?

Then I recalled something. Maybe Mephisto knew the answers to my questions. After all, he knew Lucifer more than me.

I ran until I arrived to Mephisto's office. I entered it without asking permission, and he looked at me with a disappointed expression.

''Mephisto!''

''What do you want? I'm tired.''

''Where is Yukio!?''

''Why should I know?''

''You know where Lucifer is, right!?''

''I don't.''

I opened my mouth and then shut it again.

''Y-you don't?''

''No.''

He laughed a bit to my reaction and I just looked away, ashamed.

''Then... how can I find Yukio?''

''I don't know. You should just wait.''

''Wait!? Are you telling me to wait when Yukio is with that freak!?''

''Silence. My hands are full with this too.''

I gritted my teeth and walked away. I felt really impotent. There was nothing I could do for my brother. But... if something like what happened to my father happened again... I wouldn't be able to bear it.

''Rin?''

Shiemi called me and I turned to see her with a terrified look on her face.

''Shiemi, are you alright?''

Some tears started falling down her cheeks, and I was really confused.

''Yukio... I saw Yukio...''

''What!?''

''I... H-he was...''

I gently hugged her, trying to calm her even a bit. After some minutes, she stopped crying and I released her.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes... Yukio was wearing the uniform of the Illuminati.''

''What!?''

''He looked... very different. I was afraid and I didn't talk to him, but... I don't know what to do...''

''Okay, where was him?''

''Near the forest around my house... I think he was in a mission for the Illuminati.''

''Great. I will try to chase him.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. Just wait for me! I will bring him back no matter the cost.''

Shiemi nodded with a puny smile and I started running (again) towards the forest. I didn't know how would I react when I saw him, but... Now I could only go after him.

Once I was in the forest, I immediately heard some gunshot sounds. Without any doubt, that was Yukio's guns. I searched the origin of the sounds and I saw him. My brother Yukio. He was with a girl I saw before, one of Lucifer's bodyguards, doing some kind of training. He was working very hard.

Shiemi was right. Not only the clothes, but his expression had changed a lot. He looked... determinate and confident. I never saw him like that. I felt strange, and didn't have the courage to talk to him. But eventually, he and the girl with him noticed I was there.

''Rin...''

Yukio and I were face to face, both of us surprised and confused.

''Yukio... why?''

Yukio looked away.

''Answer me!''

I was angry now. Why didn't he trust me even a little? It was always like that. No matter how much I tried to help him, he tried to do everything alone and solve his problems, even if this destroyed him completely. I hated that part of him. I really wanted to help him even a little.

''I... I won't return to the Academy. Don't try to stop me.''

''But... why are you doing this? I thought you were on our side...''

''Sorry.''

''Is it true that you're dating Lucifer?''

''...Yes.''

''Goddamit, Yukio! Just what the hell are you doing!? This isn't like you at all!''

''Shut up!''

I felt chills over my skin when I heard him shout. He, who was always serious and calm...

''I can't understand it.''

''You don't need to, Rin. This is my decision.''

''Your decision!? Don't talk as if this had nothing to do with me! Why can't you trust me once!? We are very worried!''

''I don't care.''

I was no longer angry but sad. It really made me sad to see I didn't mean too much for him. Lucifer was more important than me. I, his brother, who lived with him all that time, meant nothing.

''Aren't you aware of what are you doing?''

''I am.''

''Lucifer has killed a lot of people. Do you really agree with that?''

''It doesn't matter if I agree or not. I love him, and I know he has great motives to do so.''

''The motives don't justify the things he is doing.''

''Who are you to say that? You also hurt a lot of people. Lying to your friends. Even I couldn't stand you anymore.''

''What are you saying? Don't compare lying with killing.''

''What's the problem? You want to kill Satan too, right?''

''It's not the same!''

''Yes it is. Killing is just killing. No matter who.''

''No, you're wrong!''

''I'm not. Even you... I will kill you if it's necessary.''

I couldn't believe it. Did he hate me that much? I looked towards the girl that wore an uniform similar to Yukio's, and then towards Yukio again.

''Okay... I realized I can't bring you back. Then... I swear I'll beat that Lucifer and you'll come back, even if you refuse!''

''...Do whatever you want.''

''Yeah! And don't you dare saying you'll kill me again!''

''Brother... stop it.''

Yukio and the woman left and I sighed. I was disappointed, and I didn't expect him to act like that. That was just how much he liked Lucifer.

I returned to the Academy and explained the situation to Shiemi and the others, trying to sound as calm as I could. They ended up saying things similar to what I told to Yukio, and we decided to defeat Lucifer together. Shura offered us her power too, and we talked to Mephisto to request help from stronger exorcist such as the paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel. I didn't like him at all, but his power was necessary.

Bit by bit, we were gaining more allies, and I started to feel confident about this. Still, the fact Yukio betrayed us hurt me. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know if I could do that.

By the moment, I trained myself more than before, without resting even a second. Day by day, my trainings were difficult and tiring, but I never gave up.

I knew the battle was close. I knew I had to win no matter the cost. So I was so concentrated on the training I didn't realize what was happening to me... and to my friends. Things wouldn't go as I expected.

One day, I was eating with all my friends in the dining room. The ambience was very depressive, and no one was in a good mood. Shima made some jokes, but no one answered him.

In a certain moment, I heard something strange, but I didn't know what it was. Suddenly, the door of the room blew up, making some of us scream in fear.

When I stood up and looked at the now destroyed door, I saw something I didn't want to see at all. Lucifer... and his bodyguards, including Yukio. He didn't look at me. In his eyes, I noticed nothing but his will to protect Lucifer.

Shura and some teachers remained in front of us, planning to talk with Lucifer. Me and my friends just watched the scene in silence. I was too shocked to say anything.

''Good afternoon.'', Lucifer said.

''Why are you here?'', Shura asked to him.

''I'm here to give you an advertisement. Specially to Rin Okumura.''

He glared at me and I swallowed hard. He was really scary. To think Yukio and him were going out... it was so... weird.

''Tomorrow, at 4 pm... The army of the Illuminati will come and destroy everything in this building.''

''What!?''

''Yuki!'', Shiemi called him, and Yukio looked at her, ''Yuki... Why...?''

She started sobbing and I knitted my brow. I was getting very angry.

''Yuki... Please don't do this...''

''That was what we wanted to say. We'll be going now.''

Lucifer and the others left, leaving us alone and broken. I caressed the shoulders of a crying Shiemi while the others just looked at the floor in silence. Shiemi hugged me and I accepted the hug. He was really, really sad.

''I won't forgive Yukio for this'', I thought. He made Shiemi cry, and that wouldn't cost him cheap.

I had only one day. Only one day to win the fight against an entire army of professionals and demons. It wouldn't be easy, but I had to do it.

After another heavy session of training, when I returned to my room at night, I saw something I'd never expect. That guy... the one with green hair, the demon that hated me so much... How was he called? Kamaimon? He was there, sitting in Yukio's bed.

''Hey! Kamaimon! What are you doing here!?''

''My name is Amaimon. And I was ordered to be your new roommate.''

''NO! You must be lying! I have to live with you!? I'd rather die!''

''Shut up. It's not like I want to be with you either, but we don't have nothing to do against Mephisto's orders.''

''That shitty Mephisto...''

Kamaimon crossed his arms with a lollipop in his mouth.

''I heard you will be fighting Lucifer tomorrow.''

''Yeah.''

''I would recommend you to give up. He's a hundred times more powerful than you.''

''I don't care what you say. I will win.''

''You seem pretty confident. Well, I'll be watching too, but I don't care about the results too much.''

I sat, ignoring him and starting to read a magazine.

''Rin Okumura.''

''Hm?''

''Don't die.''

I smiled ironically.

''I won't.''

And then, the tomorrow came. The battle was near...


	4. Chapter 4 [Extra]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homare POV

I prepared for the battle with Yukio. I was her superior so I explained a few things to him before going. Then, following Lucifer, we started to walk towards the Real Cross Academy.

Our army was behind us. More than a thousand people, almost everyone humans, were there. It was really amazing. Yukio looked around very surprised, but I was already used to it.

We arrived to the Academy. When we were there, some teachers and exorcists were already there. I recognized Shura, the Paladin, Rin Okumura and his friends and more people.

Lucifer was behind us, his bodyguards, and the army was right behind him, letting him completely protected.

''So you really came here.'', Rin said.

''Of course. We told you so.'', I answered him.

Without more talk, Shima and Yukio advanced and started fighting before, following the rules. After this, a half of the army joined the battle too. Our enemies had great abilities, but they were nothing to us. The only one that could give us problems was Rin, but I was sure we could handle him easily.

I, some other bodyguards and Lucifer waited a little far away with the other half of our soldiers.

''Commander, why did you want to destroy this place so suddenly?''

''Why do you ask, Homare?''

''Sorry if I'm being rude, it was only curiosity.''

''It's alright. I thought it was better to get rid of the Real Cross Academy as soon as possible. If not, they would give us a headache in the future.''

''Yes, I agree with that.''

Lucifer looked quietly at the battle, specially Yukio. I only sighed at this. It was always like that. No matter how much I tried, he wouldn't look at me.

It all started a few years ago. I was lost and alone. I had no purpose in my life. Then, he camed and rescued me. Lucifer told me: ''Do you want to join me?'', and I took his hand doubtfully. From that moment, I sweared to myself I would protect him no matter what. But… I didn't expect it end up like this. With me bearing those feelings. My love for Lucifer.

I knew he liked someone else, and I knew from the start he wasn't specially interested on me. Still, the truth hurt, but even so, I needed to stay strong. I had to protect him, my promise wouldn't be broken. Plus, I prayed for his happiness more than anything in this world, and I knew he was glad with Yukio, so I was too.

It was only a matter of time until those feelings disappear. And when the moment came, I could finally support him with all my might.

The battle continued, and we didn't even need the other soldiers. Almost everyone in the enemy's side was defeated, excepting Rin, Shura and Arthur. As I could expect.

Still, there was many casualties in our side, too, but there were all worthless soldiers. They were dead because they were weak. In a war, that wasn't allowed. Then, Lucifer ordered our second army to advance. This didn't include me, but I did give orders to Yukio since he was under my command.

''I wonder if we should retreat.'', Lucifer whispered.

''Huh? Why do you say something like that? We're winning.''

''I know, but… I'm not feeling well.''

Lucifer fainted instantly, and I hold him between my arms, worried.

''Commander!''

The battle continued, and I wasn't sure about letting it go further or stop it. But I had to follow Lucifer's will, so I ordered everyone to retreat. Once we arrived to our base, Lucifer was transported to his room, and he rested alone. When Yukio came, he talked to me with a very anxious look on his face.

''Where is Lucifer?''

''He is in room right now. You should visit him. He's in a pretty bad shape…''

''Okay, thanks.''

Yukio left towards his room and I just stared there, alone. I wanted to visit Lucifer too, but I decided to leave it be by the moment.

So I started handling some documents for Lucifer while he rested. My work was very important in the Illuminati since I was one of the most top levels.

I spent some hours working like that; nothing very difficult for me. But then, I found a file I never read before. It was about the humans that could contain Satan and be possessed by him. Obviously, the main human shown in the files was Shiro Fujimoto, but he was dead. What I didn't expect was to find out the second candidate was… Yukio Okumura.

I opened my eyes wide, unable to believe it. I couldn't ignore this. I needed to

warn Lucifer about it. I didn't want to hurt him, but it was even worse to keep the truth hidden. This was very important for the Illuminati, not only for him. Maybe we could revive Satan with this.

I stood up because I didn't want to wait a single second and I walked towards Lucifer's room. After knocking the door, I entered, seeing Yukio and Lucifer talking.

''Commander… Can I talk to you for a second?''

Lucifer nodded and Yukio left us alone. I sat in a chair and sighed, preparing myself for what I was going to say.

''I was reading some documents when I found this.''

I passed him the papers, and he read them in silence. When he saw the name of his boyfriend there, he only closed his eyes.

''I already knew this… I read this before.''

''Is this okay? Shouldn't we do something about it?''

''I can't. Even if I want, it's impossible for me.''

''B-but, Commander…''

Lucifer looked at me very serious, and I understood it was very difficult for him to say things like that. He had a great responsibility as Commander, but before that, his feelings mattered more than anything. Yukio was the most important thing for him… right? More than his goal? More than his purpose as demon? I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed about it. Why was I working and risking my life for, then? And not just me, but all the Illuminati members. We lost many things in order to stand here. Then, was it really okay if our leader didn't accomplish his duties only for love? Just for a stupid reason like that… It just didn't feel okay. I truly wanted to give my entire support to Lucifer, but with that attitude of him… it was impossible.

It took me some days to make a decision. I didn't want to be disrespectful with my Commander, but I couldn't agree with what was going on. That's why I simply left my Illuminati uniform in my room and setted off. My job in the Illuminati was over. Of course, this wasn't an easy decision for me, specially because I was leaving Lucifer. I esteemed him more than anyone else, but my own life was even more important, and things were going pretty bad in my opinion. Definitely, Yukio's presence was no good. I had to do something to make Lucifer understand my acts and thoughts, but what?

In my way home, I saw Shima. I knew he was going to complain about me leaving them, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He moved closer while I continued walking as if I didn't see him. I wasn't in the mood to have a talk, specially not with him. I think no one in the organization standed Shima.

''So you abandon Lucifer just because he likes Okumura, right?'', he said in a mocking tone.

I sighed, I really didn't want to hear his words, not now nor ever.

''You're wrong. I'm just trying to show him the truth.''

''Which truth? Your love for the Commander? Don't be silly.''

Shima crossed his arms and I just stayed silent. He was wrong. As always.

''Okay, if you aren't going to say a thing, I'll get going. But don't forget… you can't leave the Illuminati so easily.''

I didn't answer and when I heard his footsteps becoming distant, I started walking once more.

Maybe he was right about it and I had no right to leave them like that, but it wasn't because of my feelings for Lucifer, but because I doubted his ways to do things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I don't plan on continue this series. Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
